the jokers queen,
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: harley life was all a lie when she and the others finished the job for the government. she was harmed badly and had her brain wiped clean. now she lives with her birth father who had never stopped looking for her. and she has a abusive vampire boyfriends no one knew what he was doing to her. but the joker would not stop at nothing to bring his love and his queen home and back.
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1_

* * *

the joker has been searching all over the place for the woman he loved. his harley his queen. the only woman who would hold his crazy heart. for two months they thought she was gone but they found out that she survived. but after the defeat of whatever it was its like she was wipped from the world. but he was never going to give up on his queen he will find her and bring her back to him.

"boss we have some news." said jonny

"well speak up we dont have forever you know." snapped joker

jonny shivered the boss has been more angry and he understood why. they never knew the man could love until he met harely she was special to them all. as he took a deep breath and knew this was needed to come out.

"there are two men here who has some information on what the prison had done with her." said jonny

"fine let them come in." growled joker

joker sighed he didnt like the fact that other men has been around his queen but he did murder batman after finding out what the perverted bat has done to his queen. when he seen two males a black one and one with tattoo's on his face.

"speak and it better be good your life depends on it." snapped joker

el diablo pushed deadshot forward he was the one chosen to speak for the female who the two of thiem thought of as a sister. joker sat in front of a large desk his patents are running thin. while deadshot took a deep breath.

"my name is deadshot and my lover her is el diablo we think of harley as a sister. we just been released from the rpison she and the two of us has been held in. and believe me you will not like what i'm going to tell you." said deadshot

deadshot slid the file over to the joker as the man read everything on what had happened to his queen. the woman who was planning to marry. but there was little information in it. he looked at them and waited for him to continue.

"from the information i have gathered was that harley was not born as Harleen Frances Quinzel. her real name at birth was isabella marie swan her birth mother hated her and sold her to the Quinzel's who happened wanted a child yes they raised her wll and she was intlligent. but we know the rest of the story she fell for you and so on and so forth. but after the fight with the enchantress we where all taken back to the Belle Reve Penitentiary me and my lover here only had a short time to serve left. but the thing was we heard was horrible no female should go through that from what i was told through another inmate who saw the act. a man named griggs forced himself on her after he drugged her and done things that to cause her pain. but they started this study and she was the one to be put under since she tried to escape. they wipped her memory clean and changed her appearence. but the study went bad she was turned back into a teenager. they tracked down her brithfather and from there on no one has seen her. other than the man named griggs who had doen the acts to her. this is all i know of. and we are willing to help you find her. i have her belongings to return to her she would want you to have them." explained deadshot

joke had to leave the room he needed to explode someones going to die how dare they harm his queen. how dare they do this to her. and now they would have to find some way to make her memory return. he was going to murder the fuckers who did this to her. when he returned he sat back down.

"we start our search at once. jonny give them a room. i guess they have a child with them a room next to theirs they are on the team." ordered joker

joker left as they all put their heads together knowing that they will find her soon. he put jonny his best tracker on the search and given him the information to search under her birthname. since that is a good place to search.

* * *

 _meanwhile with bella_

bella sighed she felt like there was someting missing in her life as if there was parts missing from her. while she was nursing her wounds from edward he was ambusing her and she couldnt do ntohing about it since she was sadly human. she saved his ass from the voltori but the thing was she was adopted into their family aro and marcus was her fathers. and caius was her uncle.

"bella are you feeling ok?" asked charlie

"yes dad im ok i just fell thats all." said bella

charlie arched a brow he knew she cant remember nothing from when she finally came back home to him. but he knew that she was unhappy he didnt know what had happened to her or who the people was who had given him his daughter back to him. she was a smart cookie and he was never more proud of her. he just didnt like edward. he dint mind his family but edward pushed him the wrong way.

"sure kid you come and talk to me if you need to. i know the two guys who adopted you as their own would mind as well they called by the way". said charie

"oh i'll call them soon enough i promise." said bella

charlie smiled as she left to go and fish with billy he hated to leave her alone but he had a feeling the little shit is harming her. while bella flopped down and wondered why she felt like there is parts of her life missing. she closed her eyes only to opened them again with edward hand around her neck.

"you know better to try to tip off your dad isabella." hissed edward

edwards ripped her clothing off as he rapped her he enjoyed to hear her cries of pain. when he was done he slapped her kncoking her out after he dressed her. he left to return home knowing that he was not staying the night this night.

* * *

 _meanwhile back in gothom city_

jonny eyes went wide after three months of searching and nealry kissing his life goodbye a few times with a few close calls. he finally found a isabella swan that lives in forks washington who was returned to her father about the same time harley went missing. he printed the information out and rushed to the office of the joker.

"boss i have news i found her and it checks out that this girl was returned to her father the same time that the queen was off the grid." said jonny

the joker eyes lit up and took the papers that was given to him she looked nothing liek his queen but ther ein her eyes that was her. but the thing was he neeeded to bring her back to her former self and that was going to be hard in itself.

"we leave tonight bring the new ones with us." ordered joker

joker was not waisting no time in doddling with the wait to bring his love his queen back to him. he ordered to have things packed and a house prepaided to be ready for them. they had the private jet fueled to be ready to go when they get to the airport.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

* * *

bella sighed she didnt want to have this birthday party. the voltori was not able to come since they had to deal with somethings. she knew better not to try and break up with him since he would go back and try to kill himself to keep her with him. she knew he was his singer he claimed it was her mate.

"happy birthday bella!" chirped alice

bella rolled her eyes and wondered why she had to be so happy go lucky all the dammed time. while she was given her gifts and started to open them. she was given a new car stero for her old trusty truck. carlisle and esme who was love mother and father to her given her jewelry. rose well rose gave her a gift card and jasper given her something that was from his past to show her that he was happy to have here there. but the last gift was from edward she sliced her finger as she started to bleed. that is when all hell broke loose. edward pushed her into the glass table that happened to have loads of crystal on it. she was bleeding more from the large gash on the arm. when they finally gotten poor jasper out carlisle picked her up and took her to his office.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

carlisle stitched her all up but he felt for her even though she would never tell him where she had gotten the wounds and other stuff that seemed to be given by someone. but he knew better not to push her.

"i'm sorry for everything we just wished to give you a good birthdays since you didnt remember all your others." said carlisle

"it's ok, just maybe one day i would remember everything i hope." said bella

carlisle clipped the thread and burned it all. he was taking bella home since edward and the others was out hunting. he was not going to let the kings know about this even though she was half vampire and she didnt even know it. edward would not let no one tell her. the voltori didnt even know that she was half vampire.

"you get some rest edward will come around after he has time to cool off and feed." said carlisle

"thank you for the ride home and it was a fun party i just wishe dit had a better turn out." said bella

bella hugged the man who was like her father and she got out of the car and made her way to the house. she sighed she was alone again her father must be over at billy's. but it didnt bother her that much she was used to being alone since she was returned to him. as she closed the door behind her and flopped on the sofa.

* * *

 _meanwhile in gothom ciry_

the joker and the gang finally had things ready to go and the jet all fueled. they had a game plan to go on. while they all board their bags in all. the things that harley loved to put on but he had this sick feeling when he finds her it was not going ot be pretty. he may have a cleared name from outing the fucked up batman who seemed to have done things to make them all look bad but now he is gone and his deeds are out from people who opened up.

"boss we will find her, and we will get her to remember. it will be a bit odd since she is now younger than you. but she is still our queen." said jonny

"if any male is harming her or touching her better hope he runs for the hills because they will not survive." hssed joker

deadshot and El Diablo shivered they knew that deadshot daughter is being watched in good hands. but they needed to find the person who they adopted as a sister. and they would do about everything with the king of gothom who loved her dearly to get her back.

"hey you think we are going to see anyone murdered?" asked deadshot

"if it comes down to the boss and the queen. and who ever stands in his way to get to said queen is not going to survive. or the perosn who had harmed her or wronged her the person better start praying or kiss his ass goodbye." said jonny

joker was lost in his own little world as if it was in a memory to keep him not going crazy on anyone. it seemed that harley is the only one who seemed to be in the king of gothoms heart and no other woman who be that to the king. he would rather be alone for the remaining of his miserable life if he lost her.

* * *

 _meanwhile three days later_

edward made his way to his soon to be ex house to have the talk with her. he needed to take her somewhere so they could be alone. he knew she loved him well thats what he thought. he loved her to a point of obsession she has a beauty not even vampire has.

"love come with me we need to have a chat." ordered edwards

bella only blinked at him and wondered what they needed to speak about. it seemed she took to long to reply as she was yanked by her wrist and was dragged by the arm into the forest to go and have a talk as if that what it was he wanted.

"what is it that you need to speak to me about after avoiding me for three days straight and mind you i can feel you forcing yourself on me in my sleep even being drugged." said bella

edward didnt take to kindly to being talked back to by the woman who was his mate. as he slapped her hard busting her lip doing so. as he took a deep breath it was time to tell her what he came here to tell her he already toook her three times and forced her to be dressed on the way here.

"we are leaving bella. carlisle is being taken noticed and noticed that he is not ageing. so we have to move on from here." said edward

"oh ok... i just.. i just have to think of what to tell my dad." said bella

bella llooked at the vampire and wondered where this was going. as he looked at her with those golden eyes. she knew the kings would be displeased with her if she pulled anything stupid they atleast they cared about her with it came to her well being.

"no isabella that does not include you. only use we dont need some human who dont even deserve to live or have what she has. you are nothing to me nothing but a toy. nothing but a distration. nothing but food for use. "snapped edward

edward punched her in the stomach as she doubled over he kicked her in the ribs. as she tried not to cry out. but the bad thing was she was only a month along with the child that she was not willing ot have and didnt think would happen. and she felt her miscarry it.

"why are you saying all of this. i thought... i thought.. i thought you loved me." gapsed belle

"why would i ove a worthless whore like you. all you where was toy to fuck and fet my rocked off with. you where nothing more than a mere whore to me. so i bid you farewell you worthless whore. i hope you die in the cold." hissed edward

edward was going to use her one more time as he fucked her so hard she passed out. as he was gone in a flash. he took her three times before he left. no one would know what he had done. as he left her nude in the ice cold of winter in the middle of the woods. with his cum leaking in the blood spillin gout of her.

* * *

 _meanwhile with joker and his team_

joker and the crew arrived in port angeles as they had their cars waiting for them. they looked around and saw it was as depressing as the weather back in gothom. they all loaded into the cadillac escalade's and headed to the home they are living in until they get back their lover/queen or their family.

"this place is just as bad as gothom so rainy and dreary." said deadshot

"i have to agree with you on that. its like the rain is crying for someone soul." said El Diablo

joker just looked out the window its like he felt her being so close but he knew it will take sometime to be with her. he just wanted his quenn back soon he missed her he was nothing with out her in his life. she completed him.

* * *

 _meanwhile in forks_

charlie was freaking out he needed to find his daughter the cullens was no where to be seen they left town. and now is baby girl who he had gotten back a year ago is missing. he had a search party and everything setted up.

"charlie we will find her keep your cool." said billy

billy glared at the human drinking vampires who happened to be kings of the vampire world they had made it here in no time with their high powered jet. while they looked worried so he was find with them. charlie was told of the world of they came from and happened to be the mate of marcus.

"dear one we will find her. i know we will." said marcus

charle only nodded to the man who happened to be his mate. but there was so much that he didnt know about her and her life. that is when jane came back looking like she was going to vomit from what she had seen.

"jane dear why you look so disturbed. let me see." said aro

aro took her hand it was only a day that she had been missing. as he saw what she seen as he hissed he had a feeling who had done this to his little one. the person is going to pay dearly for the crime they had done. as he was gone in a flash when he made to the area she laid in cold.

"oh little one what has the monster done to you." whispered aro

aro took her hand and he saw everything from what edward had done to her. but there was a block up from before she was returned to her father he didnt understand and needed to study on this far more. as he took his jacket off and sent a text to the others to meet him at the hospital and qucik,

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

the voltori mixed with the wolves was in the waiting room they had to put bella into emergency surgery. while they knew that she was going to pull through but there was something that they didn't even know. that she mis carried twins as well she had to be given blood. they all was snapped out of their own thoughts when the doctor who took over carlisile place.

hello swan family. there was a issue during surgery she is in a coma. the sheer amount of blood loss should of killed her but she is lucky to be alive. we had to repair some things internally. but i am sure she would pull though just fine when she wakes.

"thank you may we see her?" asked aro

the doctor only nodded as he knew she had the best room in the whole hospital. as they went tot he private room as saw her laying there hooked up to tubes. charlie took her hand and kissed it. aro sighed and knew the young cullen would pay for this dearly.

"i'm here bells, so are the extened family. we will get the bastard who had done this to you i promise you that." said charlie

charlie looked around the room and knew that they had to leave since the hours in the ICU are over. as they all filed out of the hospital room. they didnt know how they are going to be able to find the cullens but they will pay for what they had done.

"jane and felix track down where the cullens had gone they will answer for their crimes." hissed aro

"yes master." said jane and felix

jabe and felix was gone in a flash they will bring the ones in for their mistress harm. as sulpisha and athenadora was cleared to stay with bella for the night just in case edward came to finish the job.

* * *

 _meanwhile with joker and his crew_

joker woke up in the soft bed that he slept in he didn't get much sleep since he was not used to being int he area he is in. plus he was more concern for his queen he wanted her back so bad. that is when they had a knock at the door.

"boss we got word on the where abouts the queen in at. i have a meeting with the man who is her birth father." said jonny

"be ready as soon as i am dressed get the cars ready at once." ordered joker

"yes boss right away." said jonny

jonny went to go and have everything ready. they knew this was going to be hard for the man who is the qieens brith father to take in. but it needed to be said when it came down to the queen to them all. while they saw the joker come down ready for business.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

charlie was in shock at the four people who was in front of him. he admired the joker for his work even as a cop he looked at the joker to be a hero in some way. while he cleared his throat there must be a reason why the king of gothom was in his home.

"sorry if i am being rude mister joker by the way fan of your work. i am a cop and love what you do. but i am baffled to what you need of me and come to seek me out?" asked charlie

joker pointed to jonny he was going to be doing the talking in the state of mind that he was in he might say and do someting that was going to put him in a deep of trouble. while deadshot and El Diablo waited to see what was going to be said.

"sir i know this will be alot to take in. your daughter isabella swan was born with that name when her mother sold her she was known as Harleen Frances Quinzel. she was a genius in her own right she met the boss her as being his doctor and well lets just say a romance started and i guess you could get the rest. she was known as the queen of gothom harley quinn. the batban kinda well lets just say not less than honorbale acts to her after he used and abused her she was sent to a prison called Belle Reve Penitentiary it took us a while to find where she was. but things changed she and the other two with us who think of her as their sister was sent on a misson to take down the enchantress the boss never gave up hope on finding her and when we have we disarmed a device chip in her neck to blow her up if she escaped. but lucky for us we had the man who made the device. when we had her back in our hands onlt to have her taken from us once more. we thought she was dead but a year later we found out what happened. a guard in the prison did things like i said less than honorble. and harmed her. they used this study on her and wiped everything of her life from her. that is where you come in. we have been searching for her for so long." said jonny

charlie was gawking and wondered if this was all true but then again why would these men lie to him. he knew what they where and he was going to put his faith in them. that is when aro and marcus walked in they must of heard everything.

"ah so you are the joker love the work. but we heard everything i am sure you know who we are and what we are in being who you are of course." said aro

marcus smirked his little one is the true mate of the king he seen the ribbion of true soul mates and love. but they saw him nod not many people knew of them. but the joker seemed to known what they are.

"can you tell us were we can find her?" asked El Diablo

the joker didnt like the silence and they took notice in the mood change. they pushed aro to do the talking since he was better at it and didnt fear the man in front of them. king to king that is what was about to happen.

"well there is much to say. so lets start with this when we met her is was when the man she was with well the vampire she was with was goingto expose himself as if he was there to die. in fact as our laws to kill him. but isabella came to save him but we didnt know what he was doing to her when it happened. she is known as a mental shield so i awas not able to see her memories. but im her soul bonded fatehr as well as marcus event hough he and charlie are mates but never mind that. make a long story short from what i gathered from her memories that the vampire took her in the woods rather forcully raped her before he started. he verbally absused her and put her down before he left he beat her rather badly and raped her a few more times and left her there. we sent a search party out and only to find her i took her to the hosital myself only to find out that she miscarried twins. and there had to have some repairs inside of her and as well given her blood. mind you she is half vampire but she is in a coma." said aro

they all flinched when they heard the joker growled in they knew it was not at them to was at edward. while they knew what he was thinking and knew what he wnated in on when they found on. but that is when aro phone went off to say she was away and was freaked out.

"well if you want to see her she seemed to have awaken." said aro

aro saw the joker nod and knew that he wanted to see her even if she didn't look the same. but he knew sulpisha was calming her down and this was enought ot take in even for them but it explained why her memories was blocked from a point.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

aro told the group to remain behind he has to tell her what was going on. when he went into the room he touched her shoulder as she fliched. bella looked up only to see aro and wondered what was going on.

"its ok my dear. i have some things that i would liek to show you." said aro

aro took her hand and he showed her what he gotten from the others. when it all stopped and she looked at him as if she was confused they would have to find a way to reverse things. but for now they could well get used to talking to each other.

"yes it is all true we dont know how but we will help you through this my dear. is it ok to have them come in to see you?" asked aro

bella was confused thats why she never felt correct she was someone else. well the person who she used to be and seemed to be taken from her. as she nodded to her soul bonded father to bring him in. aro left the room to let the joker in first.

"be slow with her she is confused and takeing it all in. i know this will help you and you wont leave her side once you are there." said aro

the joker only nodded not trusting the words of the vampire king but he knew the man thought of her as family. she looked different but he knew she would change back now after that knowing she was able to be who she once was. but she was still the queen he loved and known. as he went in looking like he did she looked at him as if he was a stranger.

"well your not he oddest thing i have seen. i guess we have a history that i seemed not to remember." said bella

"yes that we do you are my queen i thought you where dead we have been searching for you. but i only found out not what had happened." said joker

joker knew that he had to be slow it was not something he was used to doing. but this was his queen and he wanted her back. as he took the photo of her out to show her that it was her. as he watched her take it with shaky hands.

"thats me i look so different from what i looked like now. these people must of done a number on me huh?" asked bella

"that they did and i made them all pay believe me on that. baby thats what i called you always." said joker

bella blushed and knew that he was a charmer but she felt some sort of connection to him as if he was meant to be hers. but ti seemed that her life was never goingto be normal but then i she liked it that way.

you feel family aro showed me what he seen from you. i do feel something like a connection to you i just dont understand what it is. its just so confusing what im feeling. but there was always my feeling that there was something missing like i needed to remember what it was. said bella

"now that i have you back i dont even care that your this i just missed you. i missed you so much i am nothing with out you baby. you need your rest baby i will be here with you wake." said joker

bella patted the space by her that she wanted him near her and hold her. it was a need that is calling out to her. joker sighed and was overjoyed that she wanted him near her. as he got onto the bed and let her lay her head on his shoulder. after a year and a half he was happy and content his queen was with him but he knew she was going to come back to him they just have to help her remember.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3_

* * *

deadshot was ordered to remain by his queen side she was not well enough to leave the hosptial yet. but then again there was times she had something come back to her here or there then it went away. but she had to have a few more surgery's done since she was not healing the wounds well enough.

"so we fought together i am taken?" asked bella

"yes we have and let me tell you that you where one bad ass chick the only woman who knew what i felt about my daughter. you where like the sister i never had." said deadshot

bella nodded and wondered when joker was coming back she missed him as if he was her missing piece she was missing. but it seemed he and the voltori has teamed up to have a search for the cullens and the others who had done wrong to her.

"i wish i could remember. it seemed like you all seemed so familiar to me." said bella

"yeah well that is a good start dollface because your never goingt o leave us agan if the joker has anything to do with it." said deadshot

deadshot saw the look on her face she was still in there and he seen her coming back to them slowly. but he knew for the fact that she was not going to be able to leave the joker side now after he had found her.

* * *

 _meanwhile with the cullens_

carlisle sighed and wondered what had happened to his son he seemed so hateful and angry. he even started to do things wth one of the denali coven females. even though he was still confused that is when he was called downstairs to see ciaus there.

"what can i do for you old friend?" asked carlisle

"oh believe me its not what you have to deal with one of us old freind it is what you have to answer is to someone else." said caius

carlisle looked to see the man with brigth green hair and pale face he knew who he was he was the joker. and the fact that he had edward tied up and was a understatement. he was confused what did his son do to the king of gothom.

"if i where you get your things packed blood sucker or you wont like what is coming to you." hissed joker

carlisle gulped he knew the man was angry about something that his son had done. as his goons dragged him out of the house to the private jet while they all packed their things and boarded the jet they dont even know what was going on.

* * *

 _meanwhile back in forks_

bella woke up from one of her nightmares as deadshot took her hand into his and made sure she knew she is not alone. while she looked around and wondered where joker was. while he saw her take a deep breath his daughter finally arrived and is staying with the wolves.

"hey dollface you ok?" asked deadshot

bella blinked and tried to sort through everything in her head. it seemed since the joker arrived she was remembering bits and pieces of her life. while she blinked as her eye color was no longer brown as if the color was something oa fix.

"yeah i shall me in a moment. i remember somethings. but they are only bits and pieced of my life. but that is all." said bella

deadshot smiled she was coming back slowly and knew that she was going to take time. but he cant let her know that they found the bastard and he gotten away from them. he jumped right off the jet. now they had his family so they had someone to question atleast.

"thats a good thing and you will remember just dont force it. from what i was told that joker was like a lost puppy to be truthful he is nothing with out you dollface. and he is protective and possessive over you. hell when i came to him about finding you he was going ot blow my brains out until he accepted that i think of you as my sister and i am gay." said deadshot

"in some ways that makes me feel comforted on the fact that he was lost with out me it shows that he cares i guess." said bella

"it will take time dollface. just remember you have me and El Diablo and the rest of us." said deadshot

deadshot smiled as he went back to his book when the nurse came in and gave bella her meds. he knew that it will take come before they started to call her harley yet. but they knew that she will come around sooner or later on that.

* * *

 _meanwhile with the joker_

the cullens was all tied up with ropes that are made for vampires to hold them. he was pissed that the fucker somehow escaped but no matter no matter they will find his little ass and they will find him he will pay for what he had done to his queen. he will suffer slowly.

"you will tell me everything you know on what had happened to my queen and i will know if you FUCKING! lie to me!" hissed joker

jasper was going to be the one to have the balls he didnt even know who the king of gothom's queen was. and why was the voltori working with him of all people. they knew by the news that his name was cleared but why is he after them for.

"sir mister joker. im going to be the one out of us to grow the balls and ask this. who is your queen and what does she have to do with us?" asked jasper

joker arched a brow at him and wondered if he was really speaking the truth that he didnt know who his queen was. and from the information he was given from the voltori who happened to be apart of his family now.

"you honestly dont know who the queen of gothom is do you. and what is your name by the way so i know who i am speaking to i didnt get no photos along with information. the only person i knew of by face with photos was the asshole edward." said joker

"jasper hale cullen my mate alice the others are rose and emmett and carlisle and esme. we just dont understand what we did to warrant none of this. well i understand fuckward but why us." said japser

joker nodded to jonny to let him know he was in need to do some of the talking since he would lose his temper and make El Diablo burn them like there was no tomorrow. while jonny nodded to his boss as he sat down waited to hear what their lied or not lies going to be.

"well to be truthful you know who the queen is someone you know very well. someone you abandoned from a assholes word. do you know what he has done or did. by the way you look i am takeing that you don't." said jonny

they all looked at the right hand man to the joker and wondered who they knew that was the queen of gothom city. they knew better to watch what they are saying since the rumors was real that the joker was possessive over the woman he loved and who happened to be the queen.

"sorry to speak out but who is the queen and who is it that we knew. the only person we abandoned was isabella swan who happened to be like a sister me and my brothers and sisters. but we where told that she didnt want to see us no more and that she hated us and we ruined her life." said rose

rose shivered from the laugh that the joker just did. that was creepy. but then again there was something off about the laugh. while jonny shook his head in shame these people are speaking the truth but he didnt know on how much he was able to speak.

"well you hit the name right on the nail im taken your rose right. but the truth is what the little shit said to you was all lies. you know what he had done to her in the middle of the woods other than rape her three times and then he verbelly abused her after he did that he beat her over and over again as well raped her again left her alone nude in the middle of the woods freezing cold. ifit wasnt the tracking skills of aro she would been a goner. so m going to point this out there to all of you. this is something that you all did wrong well edward did and the sin will be pain in his death." said jonny

the cullens looked over to the growling man who was looking ready to murder them all. they dindt know what to say edward didnt say anything but then again why would he tell them from what he had done to her. rose knew for a while but she was not able to prove anything at all.

"may i speak up please mister joker,?" asked rose

rose saw the nod and felt for bella she never knew what edward had done to her and came back to lie to her. they loved her as if she was thier own family. while she took a deep breath it seemed that she better start talking soon.

"i never knew what edward was doing to bella. but i had a feeling but there was no way of proving he is after all the golden boy who dont do nothing wrong in carlisle and esme eyes. and now they might beleive a word i tell them. and wait i though someone named harily quinn is your girlfreind or queen how is it that bella is the one known as the queen?" asked rose

"that is a very long story lets make it short shall we. isabella is really harliy quinn. but she was born isabella swan since her birth mother sold her to the Quinzel family. but lets get to the point after she fought the enchantress we thought she was dead from the fall out of the hellicopter. but we found out she was alive but she was off the radar since we never stopped trying to get her back. but we came into some information that she was abused and raped inside of the prison she was in and was used as a study so they wiped her memory clean and changed her appearence and hunted down her birthfather. so this is where we are now." said jonny

they all was gawking at them and while the joker arched a brow at them and knew that these vampire held no harm to his queen. as he laughed manically and waved for them to be released he was needed back by his queen side.

* * *

 _meanwhile two days later_

bella was released from the hospital and was taken back to the house that joker had brought to be in this area to find his love his queen. she ran her hand over the soft silk over the sheets as she laid down she had no energy in her still plus she was still healing. when she felt someone got on the bed her eyes went wide.

"scream i will make it far worst for you whore." hissed edward

edward covered her mouth and knocked her out. while he flashed out of there in a blurr. while not even leaving a note or anything. that is when deadshot walked in with her meal. when he saw that she was not there and the window opened he dropped the try of food.

 _"oh fuck all kinds of duck im so fucking screwed."_ thought deadshot

deadshot didnt know if he sshould call the joker or not if it would be good for his health either way. but he chose to wait until they returned home to explain what happened. this was not going to be pretty once the joker gets his hands on the bastards neck.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4_

* * *

edward saw that his bitch had woken up he was going to wait until she fully aware of her surroundings. but he knew that he was playing with fire but he could give a damn about that. this whore is his and only his like hell he was going to hand the whore over to some fucking clown freak.

"where am i?" asked bella

"well little whore it seemed that you couldnt keep your legs closed like the filthy whore you are you had to go and fuck the joker of all things in the world." hissed edward

"i'm not yours fuckward." hissed bella

bella eyes went wide from wondering where that came from. but her thoughts was cut short when she was back handed acrossed the room. as sh hit the wall. she knew she was nude he took all her clothing off.

 **"YOU FUCKING WHORE!1 YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR MATE BITCH!"** roared edward

edward started to beat bella onlyt o have her try to fight back only to confuse her more and more wondering where all this was coming from. until she felt him jabbed her in her ass with his cock with out any lube mind you as she screamed out in pain.

 **"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS I SWEAR IT!"** yelled bella

 **"LIKE HELL I AM YOUR GOING TO REMAIN HER AND DO AS YOU ARE TOLD YOU FUCKING WHROE! YOUR MY FUCKING WHORE AND MY TOY YOU WILL OBEY LIKE THE WHORE YOU ARE!"** roared edward

bella coudlnt take it no more as she passed out from the amount of pain she was in. as she felt herself hit the floor not moving. all she was hoping for is that her joker would come to her soon and save her from the hell she is in.

* * *

 _meanwhile back in forks_

the joker returned home and searched the whole house for his queen and not to fun her no where. while he looked high and low and thought she was put back into the hospital only to find out that carlisle found she was released. that is when deadshot walked into the door.

 **"WHERE IS SHE! WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS MY FUCKING QUEEN AT!"** roared joker

everyone kinda dashed out of the room and knew that the guy was going to be in deep shit from what they are seeing that deadshot made a error that he didnt even know how to fix since he was the one who found her missing.

"joker i came in and seen that she was gone i was bringing her meal to her since she fell asleep." said deadshot

the joker only looked at the man and saw how tired he was but there was something that didnt feel right about all of this. as he kicking his own ass his queen was gone again and he didnt know where she was.

 **"FIND HER NOW!"** ordered joker

all the henchmen and the vampirs who came henchmen left in a hurry to hunt down their queen as soon as they could and bring her home. and the bastard was going to pay since the prison guards never lasted long when it came to their death.

* * *

 _meanwhile with bella_

bella groaned she didnt know how long she had been here but she wanted to just crawl in a hole to die. she fiught tooth and claw to try and escape but there was noting she could do nothing that she was able to do. that is when she heard someone walk in and yanked her chain to her callor.

"hello whore you going to be a good bitch?" asked edward

"i hate you and the fucking ground you walk on you filthy perverted pig." hissed bella

edward ran his hand through his hair only to kick her in the face as he unzipped his paints and started to fuck her painfully since she was dry as a after he cam into her pussy he fucked her so hard in her ass while shoving a glass bottle up her pussy. he was more turned on by her screams of pain.

 **"YOUR GOING TO FUCKING DIE WHEN THE JOKER GETS IS HANDS ON YOU!"** yelle dbella

 **"WELL HE WONT FIND YOU WHORE!"** yelled edward

edward had a few more goes with her only to let her pass out after he kicked her a few times. she was layin in the pull of cum from the week of pain and suffering it reminded her of the memories that came back to she prayed that her joker woudl find her.

* * *

 _meanwhile with the joker and everyone else_

the joker waited for the news that his queen was going to be found. but the person is going to suffer greatly when they are found. and suffer the more if she harmed. how dare the bastard to have any thought in what he had done. that is when jonny waked into the office.

 **"WHERE IS SHE AT! ANSWER ME AT ONCE!"** ordered joker

jonny flinched he was far worst than when they couldnt find her the first time. this was not going to be good for him if he didnt find the queen. and he understood why he would be pissed then again they all are protective of their queen.

"boss we found a factory and they are searching it right now that is all we know for now." said jonny

"let me know what you find when you get word." ordered joker

jonny bowed and left he knew that this was something he had to do or else the joker is going to go on a blood lust rampage and one far worst when they couldnt find her when she was in the prison. and the one after they had to hunt her down again after that.

* * *

 _meanwhile with edward_

edward was watching tv after his brutal fucking of his whore. he was in a different area than she was in. he made sure to have it that way so who ever was looking for her was not going to find her right away. that is when the door was blasted open.

 **"GET DOWN NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE HARMED!"**

edwards only smirked but he was not expecting that they could take him down when something hit his that was more painful that janes power as he was taken down and was tied up once more.

 **"LET ME GO BASTARDS! LET ME GO AT ONCE!"** roared edward

"sorry buddy pervert boy keep wishing."

edward was taken to the back of the SUV they are driving as he strugled even more but he knew the voltori who made the device holding him he stopped stuggling when he tried to bit but only to have something strapped over his mouth.

* * *

 _meanwhile two hours later_

edward was tieed to the chair and waited for the person who wanted to see him. as a man walked in the king clown himself of gothom city. but then again this was the man who was after his mate and like hell he was going to let him have her.

"what the fuck the freak king clown wants with a whore of all things." hissed edward

joker arched a brow and punched him in the head for that one the cold steal of his skin didnt harm him since they injected him with something that his queen had made to make him more like human than vampire.

"if i where you i would watch on who you are talking to and who yoru calling a whore you filth," hissed the joker

"oh wait i see what it is you wnat her for your self so she was able to make you feel good. but keep wishing clown freak im not letting no other males near her." hissed edward

edward hissed in pain as he felt electric currents shock through him. he was not going to let this freak fet the best of him and hear him scream in pain. while the joker laughed manically. while he stopped the device.

"you will speak and tell me what you have done to my fucking queen and what you did with her." hissed joker

"oh you mean that whore is not queen sorry freak the whore is nothing but a breeding tool and a person to satisfy my needs that whore took me time to tame her the way she is." hissed edward

joker hissed through his teeth he was getting somewhere he was going to make him suffer liek he made his queen suffer. like he made all those prison guards suffer from what they had done to his queen. everyone knows not to fuck the queen.

"and what was that you have done to make her tame out like you claim to say filth." hissed joker

"where should i start to make a good whore and bitch is when you start to make them mind you. so when she dindt listen to me i beat her until she knew her place in the world. and if that didnt work i fuck her so fucking hard even if she was not wet i still fucked her to make her feel the pain that she deseved to know her place in the world like the filthy white trash whore she is." hissed edward

edward screamed this time since he pushed more power into his body and now he knew the joker was not one to fuck with. but like hell he was going to back down. when the power was stopped as he breathed and wondered who the fuck invented the stuff to make him feel human.

"keep trying pussy i am not going to tell where the whore is. oh top it off it did some other things to her. when i fucked her i shoved things into her and pounded them into her body. plus top it off i stabbed her and cut her. and i kicked and punched her and i fucking enjoyed out. i tossed her into the freaking all and i enjoyed the sounds of her screams. i yanked and pulled her hair i carved things into her body. so what you going to do about it you filthy freak." hissed edward.

 **"YOUR GOING TO FUCKING DIE FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO MY FUCKING QUEEN YOU FILTHY BASTARD!"** roared joker

edward screamed as his body smoked with the pain he was feeling the joker didnt stop he just kept going and going. but there was something he was not telling him. when he snapped his fingers and El Diablo who torched the fucker to his death to hell.

 **"FIND HER NOW OR YOU ALL WILL PAY WITH MY FUCKING WRATH!"** roared joker

everyone scattered around and knew that he meant it. he reached his limit and they knew they had to find her soon as they could while the joke snapped his fingers to someone to sweap up the filths ash off the floor as he left to go and clear his mind.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_chapter 5_

* * *

the joker was pacing back and forth from what aro had gathered from the memory of the bastard that there was three others with him. one named victoria, a guy named jake and someone named tanya. now he needed to find them and kill them with the same amount of pain as the filth had felt.

"boss we found the intell that you where searching for. we found her." said jonny

the joker looked at the man and senesed there was no lies to what he had said. as he ordered them to go to the place and call him once they all find out if they found her. as he sat donw heavly into his chair knowing that she will be wounded by what aro had seen.

* * *

 _meanwhile a day later_

jonny rushed in with the men behind him he didnt find no one around only to trip over a body. when he looked over to the body he had tripped over only to see the queen laying there nude wounded and bleeding. this was just done so they needed to act fast.

"bring the car men we found her! we need to get her to the hospital and fast." ordered jonny

the men all nodded as jonny placed his jacket around the poor girl who had suffered so much to come back to their king. while he took her into his arms as he dialed the bosses number once he got tot he hospital.

* * *

 _meanwhile five hours later_

the joker had been paceing back and forth from what he was told when they found his voltori is doing the search for the three who was the ones working with the bastard. they had not heard nothing for the last five hours. that is when carlisle came out since he was not the private doctor to them all. that and family.

"sir we got her stablized now it is all up to her. im sick by everything we had done to get her back to us. we had to operate on her ribs and some internally. but that is normal but we had to use alot of blood to get her back to normal. we had to stitch her private areas and anal area from the ripping but it will return the same once all is healed. you can go and see her now if you want." said carlisle

the joker didnt waist no time to go and see his queen. when he wanted in the room he seen her there laying there so helpless but he knew she was alive. he went over toher and ran the back of his hand down her check as she nuzzled into it as if she knew who it was.

"don't worry baby your puddin is not going to let this ever happen to you ever again. your my queen and you will be known as such. you would not have to worry of me harming you. because i have never harmed you when we are together. rest baby daddy is going to not leave you side." said the joker

bella clinched his hand to let him know that she heard it all. whike the joker smirked and knew she had heard everything he was not going to leave her side this night and not ever unless he had to do business or something else.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing morning_

bella moaned in pain as she started to breath heavy thinking it was either edward or the other three, but her bodu was wrapped in the arms tighter around her as if she was going to leave him or was going to disappear.

"shhh baby is only me. your puddin. daddy will never let no one harm you again your safe my queen." sootthed joker

"are you real. or am i just only dreaming again puddin?" asked bella

joker looked at her as those blue eyes where back the die they put in her eyes finally was no more. as she looked up at him and wondered if he was really there. he kissed her lips to let her know it was really him there with her.

"i'm more real than you are baby. daddy is not leaving you again." soothed joker

carlisle walked into the room with discharge papers as the joker ordered as such. he wanted bella home with him and not here in the hospital. and he understood since the man hated hospitals. he cleared him throat he thought of bella as his own child he would never guess that she was really harly quinn.

"hey princess you may not be in the best of shape. but you are released to go home. but you must remain on bed rest." ordered carlilse

"meany." mumbled bella

carlialse snickered that is the bella that he knew before edward did what he had done. then again it was something they loved about her. they knew she was special whe they met her and now knew what was specail about her. joker signed the release forms. while he didnt want to have her in a wheel chair she was in his arms as he carried her out of the hosital to take her back home.

* * *

 _meanwhile that night_

bella snapped her eyes open as if she was on a movie that was on a rewined button. as she breathed in heavly and her eyes darted around the room she was in. jonny was there watching over her.

"frosty?" asked bella

jonny eyes went wide as if there was something going on. if she remembered everything with the simple thing carlisle had done to her it was somethiing that he had made himself but it was supposed to be only for her.

"do... do you..do you remember?" asked jonny

bella placed her hands on her head as if her head was going to explode jonny eyes went wide the boss was busy with the three that was left that harmed their queen. while he was the one to order be there for her.

"its ok it will be over soon let it take its course." soothed jonny

bella clenched her teeth shut as she was going to explode as everything every single thing that had happened that she was and truely was was all coming back to her all at once. when it finally stopped the room spinning.

"frosty where is puddin?" asked bella

"he will be here soon rest he will be happy to know that you finally came back to us bella?" said jonny

"let's make it a surprise for him. and its harley not bella. that is only my name from birth but i like the name i always known." chirped harley

jonny only shook his head and knew she was back because she was going to make it a surpise for the boss man to know she remember she got up and went to the bathroom. as she bleached her hair and turned it back to the colors that she used to have it. the only thing is that she needed to get her tattos that was taken from her by lasor surgery. they gave her a wig to play this all off. as she laid back down in bed after jonny cleaned up the mess.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few hours later_

joker came home feeling happy he murdered all the filth who dared to harm his queen. as he walked in to see jonny his right hand man reading a book. only to clear his throat it seemed the man was loyal and would do nothing to his queen.

"frost how is she?" asked joker

"she had been good i shall leave the two of you alone." said jonny

jonny smirked as he closed the doors. the joker tilted his head to the side and wondered what that was all about. he was starting to wonder if his right hand man was plotting against him. but then he shook his head to that as he made his way over to the bed and ran the back of his hand over her soft cheek. when she moaned and blinked the sleep away from her eyes.

"hey baby daddy is home and i deposed of the filth who dared to harm you." cooed joker

bella now back being harley smirked mentally as if there was seomething that was going to shock the joker soon enough. but she knew he was going to be happy since frosty told her what had happened and how he acted when she was gone and never knew where she was.

"i have a surprise for you," said bella

bella now harley took the silk tie and wrapped it around his eyes as a blind fold the joker was now wondering what the surprise was. but he was one for the surpirsed that came down to his queen. but he waitred and see what she had for him. even though she should be on bed rest. as she took the wig off and put her hair up in the two pony tails and her old outfit jonny had gotten for her. as she hid behind the door.

"you can take it off now!" called harley

the joker took it off and didnt see his queen no where. as he looked all over the place for her as if she was taken from him. when he felt someone poke his shoulder from behind when he turned around about to harm who ever it was to see bella there but not bella no more his queen there before him. .

 **"SURPISE PUDDIN!"** cheered harley

the joker eyes went wide the idea worked she remembered everything. he wondered if she was ok he was told that it would be painful but thats when she fell to her knees still weak from her remembering and the healing she had to do. he was not half vampire and as well picked her up and helped her change her clothing.

"you remember everything?" asked joker

"yup that i do puddin!" chirped harley

the joker kissed her deeply happy that she was fully back he loved her either way she was. but he hated to see her not remember what they had together. he wished the painful ones of what happeend to her in that hell hole of a prison would remain hidden but that comes back with the memories of him.

"i'm happy baby that you remember all about our past. even though it pains me to know that you have to remember what the fith had done to you. but my love, my queen you are here and im happy either way if you didnt remmer or not." said joker

"jonny told me how you reacted when we were apart. im sorry to have caused you pain puddin." said harley

the joker held her to him as if she was going to disappear on him. but he knew she was here with him thats all he was happy about here hear in his arms right where she belonged. he felt at peace but he would never ever let anything happen to her ever again. she was is life and he was nothing with out his queen beside him. as they talked through the night and todl each other stories some sad and some things angered joker but either way they are happy being back with each other.

the end


End file.
